The Misdirection Game
by wgoldwing
Summary: Higher for Hire business is better than ever! New cargo contracts and lots of deliveries, but the timing could not be worse as Don Karnage and his Air Pirates now decided to attack every plane they can spot, with valuable or worthless cargo! Has the Pirate Captain lost his mind? Or is there a hidden motive behind his actions? And who is Higher for Hire new member? Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Talespin and related characters are property of Walt Disney© Company. The author do not claim property over any characters belonging to Disney, and no profit has been made from the writing of this fanfic. This is for entertainment purposes only._

_Prologue:.._

It was a warm summer afternoon...the Caribbean Sea reflected the sun that would soon set on the horizon. A lone seagull trying to spot some tasty fish in the water below...

C'mon, c'mon, tasty ones...ah there! ready to dive and...WHATHE-?

And the lone seagull is startled and barely dodges the huge yellow seaplane that passes by it like a blur!

\- Baloo! They are gaining on us! - a young bear cub in a green sweater yelled while standing on the co-pilot chair, head poking through the window to see the 5 smaller planes flying behind them and approaching, each plane bearing the infamous Air-Pirate Symbol.

\- Hang on to yer cap Lil Britches! - the big gray bear with the yellow pilot shirt and hat behind the yoke of the yellow plane yelled as he pushed it forward, sending the seaplane into a dive toward the blue ocean and pulling back at the very last moment. Behind them, one of the planes was not so lucky and crashed into the waters.

\- That Big Oaf with his widdle little fancy tricks shall NOT escape this time, Yes no? Fire! Fire! - bellowed the pilot leading the small squad, a fox with wolfish features - or a wolf with fox features, depending on who you ask!- dressed in a blue coat, gray pants and boots and speaking with a heavy french accent.

And following his orders, the other pilots started firing at the large yellow cargo plane! The big gray bear swerved his plane from side to side in a zig zag pattern, managing to avoid most bullets but not all: some hit against the hull loudly and one broke his rear mirror!

\- Man, I guess that means I ain't getting a Christmas card from old Karny this year! - joked Baloo. One could wonder how the big bear could make jokes in a situation like that but the young cub and navigator, Kit, knew better. His Poppa bear was nervous and their plane - the Sea Duck - was fully loaded with cargo, and very heavy, so their chance of outmaneuvering the pirates was getting smaller and smaller as they approached.

\- Baloo! We gotta loose the cargo or they'll catch us! - Kit yelled, looking very worried now.

\- No worries kiddo! You see, it's July 17! - Baloo grinned as he hit the throttle as much as he could, the twin Superflight 100 engines screaming as they were pushed to the limit.

\- July 17? What that has to do with...OH! - the young cub's face lit up as he understood everything.

In his cockpit, Don Karnage grinned as his squad was about to get the Sea Duck down as a Christmas turkey...and he would finally get his hands on his former protegé and the dim-witted pilot bear! He would scrap that silly yellow plane and make trophies with the parts! Perhaps even a statue of his handsome self, yes no?

But the pirate captain was awaken from his reverie by the loud boom of an explosive shell detonating between them and the Sea Duck.

\- Captain! Battleship! - Mad Dog yelled frantically from his cockpit. Indeed, there was a huge battleship right below them and the Sea Duck was heading right for it! The ship many cannons were firing and covering the cargo plane, and if the pirates insisted on the pursuit, they would surely be brought down one by one.

\- That darn Baloo! RETREAT! Back to the Iron Vulture men! - screamed the pirate captain as they turned their planes around and fled - almost all of them as one plane was brought down by the ship's fire and the pilot parachuted into the ocean. A military boat accompanying the ship soon darted to retrieve the downed pirate.

\- Thanks fellas! - Baloo bellowed waving from his pilot window at the sailors standing on the deck of the _U.S.S. Fireclaw_ Battleship. After a few passes around the huge vessel, he pulled up and resumed his course to Cape Suzette.

\- So that's why you weren't very worried about pirates on this run! Because you remembered the radio announcement of battle maneuvers here scheduled for today! - Kit cheered as he sat back on his seat.

\- Yeppers! Looks like Ol' Karny didn't hear 'bout it though! - Baloo grinned as he sat back and rested his big feet on the yoke, guiding the plane steady. - You see, kiddo, ol' Baloo here can use his head!

\- AND his belly! - joked the young cub - We escaped the pirates but we are late again! How do we escape Rebecca?

\- Aw, Becky won't mind it as long as we get there with the cargo, and we have it! But why somebody need twelve crates of Pigmy crafted pottery? - The big bear wondered.

But soon the famous cliffs of Cape Suzette came into view and he dismissed his thoughts...they were home at last.

_\- Chapter 1 -_

_\- Higher for Hire..-_

\- TWO HOURS LATE! AGAIN! - The small bearess dressed in a pink sweater and purple pants screamed while her finger jabbed at Baloo's chest. She kept walking forward, forcing the big gray bear to walk back until he bumped and fell sitting on his old easy chair.

\- But Beckers, The Air Pir- the big pilot started but he was cut off quickly.

\- Again the Air Pirates! You are an Air Pirate magnet! Just like the other twelve times this month! - she stomped her little bare foot on the wodden floor of the office. Rebecca was indeed not pleased. - Besides, I heard on the radio about the _U.S.S. Fireclaw_ firing at Pirates and saving a big yellow cargo plane at 4:37PM! Sounds familiar? You should BE here at 3:00 sharp!

She sighed and walked around looked at the mountain of paper on her desk. Business was better than ever but she was so busy doing the sales, taking care of the accounts and managing Baloo - a full time job that alone! - that she hasn't had much time for her daughter or even herself. Stress was starting to pile up as much as those papers!

\- Miss Cunningham - the respectful young cub started - if Baloo were on time, then we would not have found the Battleship and the pirates would have the cargo now.

She looked at Kit and smiled...that indeed made sense. Wasn't it better to be happy that both of them AND the cargo were there safe and sound?

\- Alright, Baloo. You are off the hook. THIS time! But you have been late with almost every delivery this month! You NEED to get your head in the game, buster! - The small bearess warned. As she had done so many times before.

\- Yes Boss Lady! Ol' Baloo here is a changed bear and you'll see yer cargo on time every time now! - the big bear promised, while crossing his fingers behind his back. Another promise, as so many before. Those two were incorrigible.

\- Mommy? You promised...- a little yellow girl bearcub with pigtails on her ears looked up from the side of Rebecca's desk at her mom. Indeed, she had been promised a nice stop at the ice cream shop and some frosty pep with her mom.

Rebecca picked up her daughter in her arms and smiled - Well, it's late sweetie, and Mom still has so much work to do...

The big bear stepped in and in a surprise move, got Rebecca's trenchcoat from the hanger and quickly helped her get dressed into it. - A promise's a promise Boss lady! C'mon, I'll close the shop fer you! You two get some R&amp;R, Doctors Orders!

She opened her mouth to protest but she didn't. Instead, she just smiled and gave Baloo a hug and whispered a "thank you" to him, then she gave Kit a kiss on his forehead and smiled at her daughter - Well, honey? The ice cream shop awaits us!

Molly nearly exploded and jumped into her mom's arms, and both bearesses left the office.

Baloo looked around and scratched his head.

\- You know, Lil Britches...- he started - ol' Beckers been going thru nights here...she gotta ditch this paperwork thingie or she'll go nuts!

The bearcub jumped on Baloo's belly which prompted a 'whoof' sound from the big bear.

\- Or hire some help...- Kit said.

\- Hah! Would you really wanna some suit'n'tie type here helping Beckers order you round? - the pilot scoffed.-She just need ta get out and have some fun! Work ain't everything, you know? Talking about it...time for some munchies, ma favorite kinda fun!

And with that both bears headed to the kitchen, Baloo's belly already growling in anticipation.

_\- Cape Suzette, Downtown -_

The yellow bear cub rubbed her tummy and smiled as she gazed at her empty ice cream glass. From the stool next to her, Rebecca finished her own, smaller ice cream and smiled. She loved to make her Molly happy.

-How was that, sweetie? - she asked, taking a napkin and wiping her daughter's muzzle.

-Yummm...thanks mommy! - Molly grinned, then looked at her doll. -Sorry Lucy, but you are to little to have ice cream.

-Oh, I think Lucy won't mind skipping ice cream, honey...- giggled Rebecca. -now, time to go home...Danger Woman will be on the radio in one hour.

-Yay! -the little girl jumped off the stool at the mention of her favorite show and hastily made through the ice cream shop door.

Rebecca had to park their car on the other side of the street, and was checking the keys in her purse as they crossed. Her mind, however, not all there, as she had spotted a "We are Hiring" sign on a business at the street and muttered how she had to place an ad. So absent-minded she was that her keys fell on the street.

-The keys to Danger-mobile! -announced Molly as she leaned to get them, Rebecca looking down at her playful daughter.

Then the next moment was a blur. as their whole world lit up when the truck lights blinded them, the driver hitting the brakes as hard as he could, making the tires screech on the tarmac.

That's when all the air left Rebecca's lungs when she was shoved hard off the truck's path and onto the street, falling on her side with a loud gasp of surprise, while a thud was heard behind her when the heavy vehicle stopped.

-MOLLY! - was the first thing she said, still dizzy but getting to her feet to see the front of the truck, a million thoughts coming through her mind as she feared for her daughter.

But what she saw was not her daughter, but a man's body dressed in dark blue jeans and a checkered blue shirt, laying on the street before the truck and curled to the side.

-M-Mommy?- a small voice came out and Rebecca darted to the man's side, afraid of turning him...but in his arms, there was her beloved yellow bear cub...safe and sound.

\- Oh Molly! My baby! - she picked her daughter in her arms and hugged, fighting off tears for the relief she felt.

Then reality came back and the truck driver, a big gorilla was next to them. Inside the ice cream shop, people were already calling for police and ambulance.

-Are you ok lady? - asked the worried driver, then he looked at the unconscious fella on the street -I'm sorry, but you two crossed the street by surprise and I tried to stop, but then that guy came outta nowhere and pushed you and held the little girl! But he seems hurt!

Rebecca carefully checked the man after setting down Molly. It was a bear, with almost coppery fur, apparently in his early twenties, by his side, a broken pair of glasses. He wasn't bleeding at least, which she felt it was good, but when she touched his head he moaned.

-NNn...what the hell did you put in my coffee? - he whispered and then he was out cold.

Fortunately the ambulance and police had arrived and were already isolating the area and getting him checked. They escorted Rebecca to the side and asked her and the driver a few questions, filling a report while the bearess half-replied and half-tried to spot how their rescuer was, but soon he was taken away in the ambulance.

-Will he be alright?- she asked a dog police officer.

\- We will see Ma'am, but you are lucky he showed up. He's being taken to Cape Suzette General Hospital. Right now, we need to ask you a few more questions...

A few more questions for a police officer maybe, but for a shaken Rebecca, quite a bit. The driver, however, seemed to be even worse as the gorilla was trying to explain to the cops what happened, making wild gestures with his arm and hand, slamming his fist against his palm, making strange crashing sounds and opening his eyes wide as he waved his arms up and then lied on the street with his tongue out, which prompted the questioning police officers to exchange glances between each other and shake their heads.

Eventually however, mom and daughter managed to arrive their home.

She walked through the door, carrying her sleeping daughter in her arms and closing it behind her with her foot. Then she carefully carried Molly to her bedroom where she placed the young girl in her bed to sleep. She felt somewhat guilty and wanted to go to the Hospital to see if that young man would be ok, but she could not leave the bear cub alone in the apartment and just go.

But she would make sure she would go there in the morning. She was worried. And as she got changed into her nightgown and lied in her bed, sleep would not come easy for the brown bear woman.

-_Next Morning, Cape Suzette General Hospital-_

Rebecca walked in and walked straight to the receptionist at the information counter, a strange looking white bunny girl dressed as a nurse, with huge green eyes and a pair of stethoscopes around her neck.

-Good Morning - greeted Rebecca. -I'd like to...

-Hi Welcome to Cape Suzette General Hospital! Are you sick? You look sick! lemme check you!- the bunny girl blurted and got up on the counter, placing a finger on Rebecca's left lower eyelid and pulling it down to check it -Oooh you look sick! Have you been drinking coffee? I have been drinking coffee! it's good for you!- and then before the bear woman can say anything the crazy bunny pries her jaw open and places a stick on her tongue, looking deep inside - ooh minty! you brushed your teeth, good! - she then takes the stethoscope and places the chestpiece on the bear woman forehead - Eeep, can't hear anything! You are really sick! Don't worry, I have this great laxative! - and, from who knows where, she takes out a spoon and a bottle that doesn't look like anything Rebecca would drink in a million years and starts opening the cap.

-MISS WIGGLEBUN..- a stern looking middle aged Otter with glasses and dressed as a doctor stood before them both, with a large notepad tucked under his left arm. -Mr. Grubbles from room 14 needs his medicine...and for the last time, please, stop placing our receptionist under quarantine! I assure you that she is very healthy!

\- Okay Dr. Jones! - the bunny said bubbly and quickly hopped off the counter and walked humming happily to room 14, opened the door and entered, greeting - Hello Mr. Grubbles!- and closed the door behind her. Rebecca could swear that she heard a man screaming and pleading for help from the room and winced.

-I am sorry, Ma'am, our new intern is a bit...eager to help. I'm Dr. Jones.-the otter offered a hand which Rebecca shook. he was just a little taller than herself.

-Pleased to meet you Doctor. I am Rebecca Cunningham. I came to see a patient, a bear in his twenties I believe. See, my daughter and I were almost run over by a truck yesterday but that brave man saved us in the last moment, but he got hit in our stead...

-Ah, yes- the doctor said -The young man from last night...he was quite in luck. He only got a minor concussion and a bruised elbow. He quickly recovered conscience and was very lucid. We kept him under observation for the night, but we released him a couple hours ago.

Rebecca was relieved by those news, but somewhat disappointed that she could not thank him personally for saving her and Molly's lives. Still, that was solved now, and she had to get back to Higher for Hire. She had a business to run and an ad to place.

And at Higher for Hire, a certain bear pilot was juggling phone calls and about to go crazy.

-Ah yeah, Mister Brown...hey, You the guy from them blue flamingoes right? Man, do You know they come from Cape Suzette and are painted in Thembria? One Minnit! Hullo? Mr. White? Mangoes, really? No, no! See I luv Mangoes! Pay us in Mangoes? Uh, I guess ma boss won't like that..

The bear woman in trenchcoat quickly walked through the door and, spotting the sad scene before her eyes, she took over, gently shooing Baloo from her desk and taking the phones.

\- Hello Mister Brown! Oh of course we can deliver them, no problem! But we have a policy of air-dropping those these days because of Thembria's custom regulations! Sure! On Tuesday then Sir, thank you! Mister White! Yes Sir, we do love Mangos but we don't trade them, we only deliver them! Very well, Sir, it's a deal then!

She hung up and sighed. Then she picked one of the phones again and dialed a number.

-Cape Suzette Gazette? Rebecca Cunningham from Higher for Hire. I'd like to post a job ad please. Yes, the economic size, repeating every day for the whole week. It will say "Office helper wanted and Higher for Hire. Bonus for knowledge in accounting, management or marketing. Call us on..."

-Aw man...- Baloo winced. -Beckers, c'mon, we don't need an uptight business type here! - which prompted Rebecca to glare at him - Well, Ah mean, yer not like that! You are...hum...You! But nobody knows this place like you, see?

She finished placing the ad and smiled at Baloo's attempt to convince her.

-Baloo, look at this desk! We are getting good customers and business is booming, but the paperwork is also a lot more. I need someone who can help me organize this a bit. Come on, it's not as if I am hiring another pilot! - she reasoned.

He chuckled - Yeah right! Coz You know that I wouldn't let anybody else fly ma Duck!

-Don't forget it's MY Duck buster!- she grinned but her words did not come so serious, as she knew they could upset Baloo.-And if I have someone helping me here, perhaps I can then spend more time with Molly! I won't have to work the office during the weekends.

-Hey, yeah!- he agreed. -Shortstop would like that! And we can all go fishing together on some weekend!

-See? It will be helpful! You gotta admit that this was another GREAT idea!- she crossed her arms and grinned.

And the week pass. We find Rebecca sitting on the floor by her desk, since even her chair now is full of papers, her hands under her chin and a very frustrated look on her face.

-That was a TERRIBLE idea!- she finally blurted out.

Baloo sighed from his easy chair - Sorry Boss Lady, but I toldja. Remember the first one?

Rebecca groaned as her memory instantly recalled the first one she interviewed

_A smug looking leopard in a business suit sat cross-legged before the desk. He immediately started:_

_-I have come to deliver my considerable knowledge and experience to this quaint little business. You have done well, for a woman, but I will take this place to new heights. We can turn this into a real name and then sell it for such a profit, more money than you probably ever imagined in your little dreams, and invest it into a market that promises to be the biggest in the future: Kumquats! -he grinned, flashing pearly white teeth and fangs._

-I swear that I almost asked you to throw him through the window, Baloo.-she grinned at the big bear.

-Woulda been happy to please, Beckers! - the pilot chuckled.

Kit stopped polishing his airfoil for a moment. -And the one after that...

_The big, fat warthog dressed in thembrian military gear stood before Rebecca's desk._

_-And we will run this business as a tight Thembrian concentration camp! - the hog said as he slammed his fist on the desk -Deliveries will be on time or pilots will be shot! Regular work day of 23 hours from Monday to Monday! -another slam- We will crunch the numbers, squeeze the resources and burn the gas to make this reflect our military superiority and ideal! Hail the High Marshall and the Great Patriotic Flounder!_

-And don't ferget the guy who thought he was going to count beans... and the one who thought he was being hired as the CEO of a big business and thought coming ta this place was a test and we'd take him to a big building downtown later...and the weasel guy who was a former mobster and said he knew how to handle with all the numbers in a permanent way...- Baloo went on -Man, are all those suit'n'tie types a buncha yahoos or what?

-It seems so, Baloo...-Rebecca sighed. -All I know is that after five days of interviews, we couldn't find anybody and the paperwork keeps piling up! I am going insane! Can't we find ONE normal looking office worker who can actually help?

And at that moment, the sound of a motorcycle stopping outside was heard.

-Must be the delivery boy with the parts Wildcat ordered...- Rebecca whispered. More paperwork.

Kit peeked outside the window and nearly double flipped. - Only if delivery boys now use Bearly Davidson motorcycles!

Then came a knock at the door.

-Come in, please.- Rebecca answered. She got up from her sitting place by her desk and stood by it, trying to look as professional as she could, but when the door opened, her jaw nearly fell on the floor. Standing at the open door, dressed in jeans pants, a leather jacket, gloves and with brown eyes that gazed from behind glasses, were that same golden brown bear who saved her and Molly the other night. - YOU! It's YOU! - she exclaimed.

Kit and Baloo looked surprised at their boss and then at the stranger at the door, who seemed equally surprised and apparently not knowing what Rebecca was talking about.

-Uh...it's...me? Well, I am me...- was all that the surprised bear in glasses could say.

Rebecca crossed the room and suddenly hugged the stranger, who was taller than her but shorter than Baloo, and much leaner too.-It's me! That night, the truck, my daughter!

The stranger's face illuminated and he smiled down at her, returning the hug -The mom and daughter crossing the street! That was you? Are you two ok? How is the little girl? Was she hurt?

-Waitaminnit Beckers...that near miss you told us about...this was the guy?- inquired Baloo, who stood up and was now walking toward them

-Yes Baloo! This is him!- she smiled at Baloo then looked at him -Molly...my daughter, the little girl, is safe and sound thanks to you!

The golden brown bear blushed a bit -I just saw you two and the truck and did what anybody WHOOOF!- he wheezed when Baloo slapped his back and then grabbed him by his shoulders in a bearhug - literally.

-If You saved Molly and Beckers, man, then yer good in ma book! Baloo's the name and if You ever need to fly anywhere, count me in! - the big gray bear boomed and then shook the smaller bear's hand, prompting a wince from him when his paw was nearly crushed.

-But..-Rebecca started - how did you find me? And what can we do for you?

After Baloo set the not-so-stranger bear down and he adjusted his glasses, he smiled and pulled out a newspaper clip -Well...I actually didn't know you worked here...I saw this ad on the paper and thought I would try for it...see...I am an accountant.

For a moment, the silence in the room became awkward. Baloo scratched his head and measured the brown bear with his eyes. With a leather jacket and worn jeans he looked like anything but an accountant. Rebecca, meanwhile had her mouth open in disbelief as if the stranger had just told her absurd unbelievable news. An accountant? THAT? I mean, he saved Molly and her, and had a good heart it seemed, but from that to being a formal professional...it was a huge stretch.

-I...hum...- she blinked - well, yes...yes, we are interviewing...I am Rebecca Cunningham, the owner of this business...this is Baloo, my pilot, and this is Kit, my navigator. Welcome to Higher for Hire, Mr...?

-Ah, Goldwing, Ma'am. Jon Goldwing- he smiled but Kit instantly recognized the name and pointed out.

-Goldwing? As in Goldwing &amp; Stein Corp, the former aircraft makers? You are related to them? - the knowledgeable navigator smiled and looked at the brown bear as if trying to read him.

-Aircraft? - Jon chuckled - Hehehe, no, I'm afraid not. I am just an accountant, and don't know the first thing about airplanes.

-Well, Mr. Goldwing - Rebecca said crossing her arms -do you have a résumé with you?


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

_Louie's Bar, Lunch time_

Baloo slurped the last bit of his double Krakatoa Special and yawned.

\- Aw man, this mangoes run got me wrecked, Louie! And escaping Karny and his gang of clowns spends more time and gas than usual. Why are those guys after us anyway? - the big pilot sighed.

-Nobody knows, cuz, but yer not the only one!- the simian bar owner dressed in a floral shirt answered while holding a glass with his left foot and wiping it with a rag on his right hand -almost every pilot carrying cargo has been attacked, and many had their cargo taken these last months! Very few get past those flies - Louie pointed out at a table where a group of panthers sat down, all in similar bomber jackets, all carrying Shere Khan Enterprises symbol. -It helps when your cargo ship also carries guns or can have a fighters' escort! - he whispered.

Baloo grunted -Ah never needed guns to dodge those bubbleheads, but yeah, they are making life harder for the little folk...good thing the military are keeping ships on alert but they can't be everywhere...

-Well, cuz, they are between here and Cape Suzette so you won't have to worry about the trip back. Relax man! You still the best pilot there is, and those hoodlums can't getcha.- the bar owner smiled and high-fived his old friend, then looked at Kit, who sat by Baloo - and You got the best navigator to help you get around too!

Kit smiled and finished his own sundae -Thanks Louie...but it's really weird. Last time Karnage did this, he was after the parts and the stone to build his ray gun. What is his game now?

\- No idea, kid, but not my business...mine's just keep this place full! And I just got a new artist here to help get this place stuffed! Come by next Friday night and You'll all see!

Baloo chuckled - So I don't need ta dress up in a fruit hat and play the bongos anymore, cuz?

Eventually, they resumed their trip and soon enough, the _Sea Duck_ docked at Higher for Hire, where their boss was waiting for them at the pier.

-On time for a change! It's going to rain! - Rebecca chuckled

-VERY funny, Boss Lady! With those pirates around one does not wanna be away from home fer long!- Baloo said as he exited the plane.-And yer not behind yer desk fer a change! It IS gonna rain!

\- Well, you two been away for days, so - she pointed her thumb at the office - take a look!

Pilot and navigator exchanged glances and shrugged, then walked inside. They blinked at what they saw.

There was a Rebecca's desk...strangely _clean_. Just a few sheets of papers on it. On a corner, by the file cabinets, there was a smaller desk, with a few piles of paper and, behind it, the new addition to Higher for Hire staff worked on the numbers. Without his leather jacket, and just wearing his blue checkered shirt, he was so concentrated, that he took a moment to notice Baloo and Kit arrival.

-Oh...hi fellas...welcome back! How was the trip? - Jon asked, setting down his pen and books aside for a while.

-Hey man...what happened here? You swoop all the papers under the rug? - Baloo greeted while shaking the brown bear's hand.

-Well Baloo - Rebecca, who just walked behind him and to her desk and then leaned against it - it just happens that, Jon here IS an accountant! He managed to organize all the papers, most are in the file cabinets in the correct order as they should, and many were filed away in boxes as they are no longer needed! I...have...a DESK AGAIN! - she cheered with joy.

Baloo looked at his boss and then at the brown bear sitting behind his small desk - Well, I'll be...looks can fool you! With that jacket and bike of yers, one would never believe it!

Goldwing just smiled -Well, dad gave me the bike many years ago so to not use it would be bad, right? And the jacket and gloves are better to ride than a suit and tie - he chuckled. Kit's ears just perked at that and he held his chin thinking.

-Well - Rebecca said - if you want to come work on a monocycle and pajamas that's up to you, Jon, as long as you keep doing this good work. We are again up to date with the accounts and I don't have to spend long nights balancing them! And since I didn't scheduled anything else for today as I expected you to be late again, Baloo - she smiled at her pilot, who just crossed his arms and pouted - I guess we can all call it an early day and close on time for a change. I can take Molly - and you, if you'd like to come, Kit - to the amusement park Buzz helped build.

The boy's eyes lit up and he jumped at the opportunity - Yes! Thanks Miss Cunningham! You're coming Baloo?

-Weeeeell, parks mean candy and popcorn, so count me in! - the big bear laughed.

Jon got up from the chair and stretched, closed his books and got his jacket and gloves from the hanger. -Well, you all have fun...I'm going for some coffee and then home.

-Coffee won't keep you awake this late? - Rebecca grinned -Don't want you late tomorrow because you couldn't get out of bed!

Jon smiled as he got dressed and simply said -Well, the coffee shop is right by that ice cream shop...after what happened I decided it was better to become a regular there just in case somebody needs to be pushed from a truck's path...- he grinned.

Rebecca glared at him, but she soon smiled shook her head. - Just don't get late, Mister!

He waved goodnight and mounted the black motorcycle, springing the engine into life with a roar and soon disappeared in the distance.

Baloo shook his head - At least the kid ain't a suit'n'tie type...but an accountant in a motorcycle and jacket? Really?

Rebecca rolled her eyes -I have a mechanic who fix anything better than anyone but can't remember what he just ate, a navigator who is twelve and surfs clouds and a pilot who eats so much that he weighs more than the cargo but still can fly better than birds...your point is?

-Watch it Lady!- the big bear grumbled, visibly grumpy about her remark. Rebecca simply giggled and soon they all walked out of the office.

_-Pirate Island-_

-Duh, get that bird! - a huge, ,muscular grey dog with a top-hat and a weird accent yelled before he tripped and fell face first on the dirt, while trying to catch a squealing gorilla bird.

The cave where the pirates kept plundered treasure from unfortunate airplanes was fuller than usual...but not exactly treasure. Gorilla birds running around, Macadamia sand, Pigmy feathers and lots of non-valuable goods lay scattered.

Looking at all the "treasure", a figure dressed in blue coat, grey pants and boots and carrying a cutlass on his belt stood proudly and grinning

-Marvelous! Excellent! Those foolish pilots now know to fear the name...Don Karrrrrrrnage! Which is me, of course! - the pirate captain cheered to himself.

-But...Captain- Mad Dog, his second-in-command started, hesitant to question his leader - ahm...why are we stealing all this stuff?

Karnage spun around annoyed. -First of all, my empty-minded minion...- he grabbed the wincing Mad Dog by his collar and shook him hard - we are PLUNDERING! We don't steal! We are PIRATES! PIRATES! How many times must I say it?! - then he dropped the dizzy canine and started walking among the crew - Second...this is all part of my great plan, yes-no? It is too genius for your poor little minds to understand, but Don Karrrrrnage is magnanimous, and will make it simple for you! This...is...MISS...DIRRRREECTION!

\- Who is she, Captain? - Dumptruck, the big grey hound asked.

\- When do we meet her? - Another small pirate asked.

-Is she puurrrty Captain? - Yet another one asked.

Don Karnage simply slapped his own forehead and dragged his fingers down in frustration.

-NO, YOU IDIOTS!- the pirate leader screamed, showing his fangs - NO, NO, NO! MISDIRECTION IS NOT A WOMAN! It is my fabulous plan, see? - he pulled open a large curtain to reveal an equally large map of the Caribbean behind it. There were lines and crossboned skulls symbols on many spots, and drawings of battleships that matched the spots where the pirates had attacked earlier.

-Now, my mentally challenged minions, marvel in the beauty of my wondrous design, made all by my handsome self! We have attacked these cargo routes in a random way, so the military with their little boom-boom ships would have to spread and cover them, yes-no? Now, they are spread too thin and they left the pride of their armada, the _U.S.S. Valiant_ defending THIS - and he pointed with a clawed finger - route, which is the shortest to Cape Suzette! If the ship was attacked, they would be too far to call for help, sí? Of coooouurse, those fools are not worried! They believe nobody would attack their biggest boom-boom ship! But I, Don Karrrrnage, will take the ship into my possession, and use it to destroy the cliff guns at Cape Suzette! - he raised his arms triumphantly, as his crew whoooed amazed.

-But...Captain...- Mad Dog started again - Don't they have a huge crew of sailors to protect them?

\- Yeah..and..duh..won't they shoot down our planes? - Dumptruck added.

The Captain shook his head - My, oh my, why my genius self must be so surrounded by idiot ding-dongs? Don't you think your impressive Captain has thought about every detail? There will not be a fight! Thanks to this! - he pulled a blanket that was covering some crates with a warning sign on them - These are powerful sleeping gas grenades that had been lost in a military plane crash not far from Pirate Island, but nothing, NOTHING escapes the keen eyes of Don Karrrnage - which is me!

-But Captain, Dumptruck and I were the ones who mmphhhh! - Mad Dog started before his muzzle was held shut by the Pirate Captain.

-SOOO with these...and our trusty submarine...Mad Dog and Dumptruck will put all those sailors to sweet little dreams! We will them tie them all up and lock them in their own brigs, and the _U.S.S. Valiant_ will be all mine! With it - he grinned - we will attack Cape Suzette! They will never expect an attack from their own flagship, and the cliff guns will blow to tiny little pieces, just like Khan fighters! They are no match for the ship's cannons! Then, the Iron Vulture and our planes will plunder and plunder the city! The Legendary Air Pirate Captain Don Karrrrnage will become also the Legendary SEA Pirate Don Karrrnage! - The wolfish Captain threw his fists in the air and was cheered by his whole crew.

-But before we do it - he added - we have a mission, boys! THIS time I will not allow that fat pilot and his silly yellow plane, the traitorous boy and the crazy business lady to challenge my perfectalelismically well done plan! We must capture and kidnap them all and keep them in irons here at the island before the attack, yes-no? So says your Captain, Don Karrrrrnage!

The announcement was followed by more cheers from the pirates, much to the Captain's pleasure, who turned around and walked away, grinning.

\- You shall NOT foul my wondrous plan this time! - he whispered with a toothy grin while he thought about the Higher for Hire crew.

-_Higher for Hire, next morning - _

\- Careful Baloo! - Rebecca yelled from outside the office - Those crates have pink elephants made of crystal and are very _fragile_ cargo!

The big pilot bear grunted under the heavy weight of a crate almost as big as himself as he carefully carried it to the _Sea Duck -_ Man, hnnff! I wish our ggnnn...cart wasn't missing a wheel...gggnn...Becky, why did you give WildCat vacations now?

-Because he's been working non -stop fixing all the damage those Air Pirates have been causing the plane! But now that the cargo routes are protected, we should be able to avoid repairs, so he can take a few days break. - the Boss Lady said.

\- Well, gggnn...Kit's school is back so this bear is flying solo again...nnff! - Baloo grunted as he put the last crate inside the cargo hold and closed the hatch.

\- And today I have a business meeting downtown that may be very profitable! If things keep going like this, we may even have to expand! - Rebecca said happily.

Just then, a certain accountant bear with glasses called his boss. - Uh, Miss Cunningham? We...may have an issue...see...these air traffic regulations of Port Flamingo says that all planes landing must have a pilot and co-pilot to be approved inspection to land and take-off...

-What? - Rebecca quickly got the notes from Jon and checked them - Oh no! I have my apprentice license but I *must* be at this business meeting today or we may lose that client!

Baloo, who just heard the news and walked in grumbled - Yer sayin' that after loading all that stuff we can't deliver it?

\- We cannot get a co-pilot in such short notice! - she sighed frustrated, walking around and bumping on the coat hanger, almost dropping Jon's leather jacket but catching it quickly. Suddenly, a huge grin appeared on her face and she gazed at the unsuspecting accountant behind the table. - Hmmm...unless...

-Aw man...kiddo, run fer yer life - Baloo whispered, knowing full well that glint in his Boss Eyes.

The golden brown bear noticed finally the strange way his boss was looking at him, and then Baloo - Uh...what?

Next thing he knows, Jon Goldwing is being shoved outside the door, wearing his jacket but also a scarf around his neck and a spare, worn out Pilot's Hat Baloo had hanging around. - BUT...BUT...I'M NO PILOT! I DON'T FLY!

His boss of course wanted to hear none of it . - It's just for show nnff! - she said, shoving him toward the _Sea Duck_ \- You don't have to fly, Jon, just be someone sitting on the co-pilot seat...nnfff!

-That's not only illegal, it's crazy! - he said trying to hold onto one of the wooden poles by the docks.

\- Hey, Beckers, he's getting to know you better! - Baloo chuckled.

Rebecca simply glared at the gray pilot as she kept pushing her accountant, trying to force him through the _Sea Duck_'s right side door as he held onto the sides and pleaded Baloo for help. - I will NOT lose this contract just because of some silly regulations! NFFF GET IN THERE! - she yelled finally pushing the brown bear inside. -Baloo can even show you how to fly on the way, so you are also getting a free lesson. And since you two will be home late, you get paid overtime, so there!

\- But...- Goldwing started but Rebecca simply spun around and went out of the plane. - Baloo, you two are ten minutes late already! GO!

\- Aye Aye Boss Lady! - the big bear said and he walked inside the plane just as Goldwing tried to exit again and bumped on his belly. - Sorry fella but believe me, if You stay, you will regret being _down _here with Beckers instead of up there. - Baloo closed the door and walked to the pilot's seat - C'mon 'Books, time ta get a break from yer desk!

Goldwing just slumped on the co-pilot chair and quickly buckled the seat belt - This isn't what I was hired for...- he mumbled. - And is she _always_ like that?

-Nah, kiddo, You got her in a good mood! - the pilot chuckled as he started the engines and taxied the _Sea Duck_ away from the docks and started gaining speed fast. The accountant could only grip tight the arms of his seat as the plane took off toward the opening between the cliffs, and then free of them, into the open sky.

-Kid, yer too uptigtht! Relax! - the big bear said - Ol' Baloo's here and You'll make back safe and sound - he said as he leaned back and rested his feet on the yoke, prompting Jon to look wide-eyed.

-Ah...shouldn't you...you know...use your hands to fly the plane? - the accountant said nervously.

Baloo sat back and grinned - Books, I only need mah hands ta do this - and he pulled the yoke back hard, sending the _Sea Duck _in a steep climb, the ocean disappearing and all windows facing the bright sky, until the plane leveled upside down for a second before coming in a fast fall, this time the big blue ocean in front of them, before Baloo pulled back in the last minute and leveled the plane again, the roar of the _Superflight 100 _engines mixed with the makeshift co-pilot's loud scream of terror.

\- C'mon, kid, Baloo will learn ya to have some fun! Our next stop is Louie's - the big pilot told the now green and sick looking bear sitting by him.

And while Baloo was busy turning Jon into different colors, Rebecca had arrived a fancy hotel downtown. She stepped out of the cab and looked up the building.

\- Okay, Mr. Foreign Rich Tycoon...let's do business! - she whispered to herself and entered the lobby, heading straight for the reception. A stork lady smiled and greeted her.

\- Welcome to _The Tiger's Den_, a Khan Industries subsidiary. How can I help you, Miss? - the feathered receptionist greeted.

\- I'm Rebecca Cunningham and I have a scheduled meeting with Mr. Gearnak, from...room 309 I believe? - the orange bearess smiled.

\- One moment please - the stork said as she dialed the room number - Hello? Mr. Gearnak, Miss Cunningham is here...oh? Go up? Yes Sir, of course. - she hung the phone and smiled - He says that you should go up, Miss Cunningham. He and his associates are waiting to start the meeting. 15 Floor.

\- Thank you - Rebecca grinned and she took the very imponent elevator to the 15th floor. Stepping out, she looked at the room numbers until she found room 309, fixed her trenchcoat and knocked the door.

\- Why, come in! - a voice sounded behind the door. Rebecca opened it and stepped in to find a strange orange, wolfish man in a white suit with vertical stripes, a huge red moustache and dark glasses sitting by a table. - Miz...Cunningham, yes? Pleaze, sit, sit - he gestured at a chair by the table - No business before a glass of wine!

Rebecca smiled and she smiled, nodding a greet at the odd looking magnate and sat down - Thank you Mr. Gearnak.

The tycoon then took the bottle on the top of the table and looked at it. - Ah! 1867! Wonderful! Pleaze, Miz Cunningham...just smell this sweet aroma! - he said, opening the bottle and holding it close to Rebecca.

\- Oh, Mr. Gearnak, I am not really a conosseur but...sniff...it smells...like...- and those were her last words before she fainted on her chair, the wolfish magnate quickly replacing the bottle cap.

\- Mad Dog! Tie her tight and put her in the trunk! We are taking the submarine-thingie and going back to the meeting point, yes-no? - the "magnate" told the Air Pirate who stepped out of the closet with ropes in hand. - The lady is going to be Don Karrrrrrnage's guest for quite a bit, sí?

_-Louie's place -_

Baloo and Jon walked in to a full house, many pilots screaming, laughing and brawling. The big bear walked to the counter where the met the simian bar owner. - Hey cuz! Busy day t'day huh? How 'bout a Krakatoa Specia fer ol' Baloo and ma buddy here?

-Baloo, ma man! - the monkey raised his arms and quickly jumped the counter - Business' on fire now that the routes are safe from those pirates! Today only cuz I'll ignore yer tab here - he slapped the big bear on the back - and a buddy of ma buddy is my buddy, buddy-boy! - and slapped Jon on the back which made the younger bear whoof and nearly dropped his glasses from his pocket.

\- Hey Baloo, dontcha ferget Friday man! Big attraction coming! - Louie boomed while he started using his hands and feet to quickly make two sundaes and slipped them fast on the counter

\- Can't wait ta see it cuz! - the pilot said as he started digging on his ice cream.

Jon looked at the sundae with awe and tasted it. - Man, this is good! - and started eating hearty.

\- Nah, Books, it's da best! Ol' Louie's here own creation - Baloo grinned and slapped high five with his best pal.

\- Hey, aintcha the guy working the books for Becky? Kit said about an accountant with a bike and jacket but he didn't say you fly toommph! - Baloo quickly put a hand on Louie's mouth and shook his head.

\- Books here is just fer show, we're going to Port Flamingo - he whispered as he got his hand off and brought Louie closer.

\- Oooh! Yeah, that stupid thing of them about co-pilots! Right! So I guess Kit or Becky were busy? - the simian asked.

\- Kit's in school and Beckers at some meeting with one of those rich types...Man, more work fer ol' me! I been working so bad I'm even losing weight! - Baloo complained.

\- From what I see, cuz, somebody found it and put it back in you! - Louie laughed. Baloo simply grumbled as Jon stifled a laugh.

Soon they were airborne again and heading for Port Flamingo.

-Well, Mr. Co-Pilot, time ta earn yer pay. Or You gonna just sit there and watch the view? C'mon, grab that yoke! - the big bear said, which made Goldwing's eyes wide.

-But...But...I can't fly...I'm no pilot! - the accountant started.

-You never know till You try! Grab that yoke coz I'm letting go of this one! - and that's exactly what the gray bear did, which caused the plane to start tilting to the left. Jon quickly grabbed the yoke but pulled it too much to the right, then tried to correct it. It wasn't the most elegant start, as the _Sea Duck_ tilted from side to side as the accountant failed to level it. Finally, Baloo got the yoke back and quickly set the cargo plane on course . -Aw, and now ya know...don't worry kid, not everybody gets it the first time!

Jon could finally breath in relief as the plane was stable again -Well, not everybody is a pilot, Baloo. I'll stick to my motorcycle - he grinned.

Soon they were landing in Porto Flamingo. Baloo smoothly brought the plane down and they docked with the harbor.

-Ok, Books, You just sit tight there fer show while I go talk ta them and soon we'll get this stuff out and be on our way back. Who needs so many pink crystal elephants anyway? - the big bear wondered.

-Beats me. Some eccentric type probably, or a guy with too much money and poor decoration tastes - the accountant chuckled.

Baloo shrugged and approached the small office by the dock where a tired looking rat with a red vest and gray shirt and a hat was making notes. - Hey man. Delivery from Higher for Hire from Cape Suzette. -the big bear said quickly.

The rat looked at Baloo uninterested, then at the yellow plane and checked down his notes.

\- Can't authorize. Nothing scheduled for today from Cape Suzette or Higher for Hire. Turn back. - the rat simply said.

\- What? Hey man, c'mon! we flew all the way here, what are we s'posed ta do with the cargo now? - the pilot complained.

\- Not my business. No authorization, can't accept the delivery. - the rat said and simply shut the small window that allowed him to talk with the bear.

\- Aw man...all that gas...Rebecca will be mad! Looks like we got scammed! Wonder if she can put all those elephants fer sale... - the pilot said to himself as he walked back in the plane, looking through the front window but did not see the accountant. - One simple thing you ask 'sit tight' and the kid can't do that? - he grumbled and walked to the left side door to the cargo hold and opened it - Kid, we can't deliver the stuff, looks like...whoa!

Jon tried to answer, but it was difficult with the gag over his muzzle and the huge hand of Dumptruck who held him dangling over the cargo hold floor, his hands probably bound as he had them behind his back. Jon perhaps was trying to warn about the strange dingo air pirate with dynamite strapped to his arms and who was now pointing a gun at Baloo's head.

\- Sorry, he can't answer you...he is all tied up right now - Hacksaw grinned and shook the gun, signaling for Baloo to raise his arms.

The big pilot bear sighed and did as ordered - Darn it...now Rebecca's going to be REALLY mad...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_\- Higher for Hire. Evening -_

Kit sat down on the big easy chair at the office, trying to read the latest issue of his favorite magazine (Flyboy magazine)about planes , but his eyes kept constantly glancing at the clock.

\- That's so strange, he whispered - then there was a knock at the door. He jumped off the chair and quickly went to open it but, to his surprise, it was Molly and Wildcat. He blinked - Molly? Wildcat? What happened?

\- Kit? Mommy's not here? - the little yellow bear cub girl asked, looking a bit scared - When Mommy never show up to get me and Lucy, we called Wildcat.

-Wildcat? - Kit asked, greeting the lion - But you were not on vacations?

\- Ah, yeah...but I wuz visiting Buzz...he had this thingie that wuz like "Eeek I'm sick!" and then I saw there was a doohickey where the thingamabob should be and we got it out, and it went "vrrroouummm" and then...- the mechanic continued but Kit was too worried.

-But Molly, how did you know Wildcat was there? - Kit wondered, looking puzzled.

\- He had told Lucy and Lucy told me, so we could call him if we needed - the little girl said.

\- But then...- Kit whispered - Where is Baloo? And Miss Cunningham? And Jon? The _Sea Duck _ is gone but his motorcycle is still here...And I guess Miss Cunningham had a meeting today downtown, she was very excited about it...why they haven't come back yet...I hope they are ok...

The answer to Kit's thoughts would be found deep inside Pirate Island, where a certain bear momma was just waking up, to find herself staring at a cell door.

\- NNngh...what..where...- she blinked a few times and gasped - Molly! I need to get her...wait...this is...oh no...- she whispered as she recognized it as one of the cave cells. - It can't be...I'm...this is the Pirate Island!

She got up to her feet and walked to try the door but of course, it was locked. She pulled and grunted at it but no way out.

-Helooooo? Anybody there? - she yelled.

Then a familiar voice came through.

-Hey man! Watch out! I'm walking! - Baloo said as he was pushed by the barrel of a gun.

Both him and Jon Goldwing, who was no longer tied, were escorted by the pirates to a cell by Rebecca and shoved inside and then locked. - These clown's manners still need work! - the big bear said.

\- Baloo! You're here! - Rebecca yelled, her head against the small opening on the cell door.

\- Rebecca? - The big bear jumped fast to his feet and rushed to his own cell door - What in the world are You doing here? This ain't vacation camp!

\- I know! The rich guy from the meeting drugged me! Now that I think about it, he looks familiar...but what are you two doing here? - she wondered

Jon got up to his feet and answered that: - We were scammed, Miss Cunningham. When we arrived Port Flamingo, I waited for Baloo at the co-pilot's seat and then heard the door opening on the back. I thought he was back already, but before I could do anything this big grey pirate grabs me and ties me up and then there's no way I can warn Baloo before he is back...so here we are.

\- Well, now You can really say you're part of the team, Books! - Baloo chuckled - You ain't a member of this crew before You get kidnapped by Karny and his goons.

Jon frowned and scratched his head at that, not quite getting it. But before they could talk any further, footsteps were heard and the cell door where pilot and accountant are opened, and standing proudly before it was none other than Don Karnage himself, Mad Dog and Dumptruck at his side pointing guns at the prisoners.

\- So we meet again, my not-so-deeply-friends, yes-no? The annoying business lady, the dumb pilot and my former prote- what? - he pointed his clawed finger at Goldwing - just..WHO are you, you bearly type person?

Karnage and his pirates walked in the cell as both bears walked back against the wall. The pirate captain looked closely at Goldwing, looking up and down - You don't LOOK like my former traitorous protegé!

Gibber then whispered something in the Captain's ear , to which Karnage growled and replied - Of COURSE he did not grew up so fast! - then pirate stopped and wondered, looking at the accountant - Or did you? Maybe you deceiving juvenile grew up, changed your hair and dyed your fur to try uselessly to escape my fearsome wrath, sí?

By this point, Jon was totally confused and then looked at Baloo, who cleared his throat - Hey, Karny, meet our accountant, Jon Goldwing. Jon, this is ol' Karny, pal. - the big bear announced quite informally.

Kanage gasped at that and quickly drew his cutlass and pointed at Baloo - IT'S KARRRRNAGE! DON KARRRNAGE! And you...- he then pointed it at Goldwing - WHY were an accountant person on the co-pilot seat of that silly yellow plane?

\- Well...- Jon said calmly - our navigator had school today, Miss Cunningham had a business meeting downtown and our mechanic is on vacations...so - he rolled his eyes - my boss kind of...persuaded me to dress like a pilot and go along with Baloo...

Karnage cringed and quickly slapped Dumptruck, Mad Dog and even Gibber.- IDIOTS! I wanted that little pest that has fooled my plans before, not this dopey looking impostor!

\- _Gee, thanks_ \- Jon whispered. - Wait...that means I can go now? I am not the one you were looking for, so why keeping me here?

Karnage simply grinned - Ah, nice try, Mr. Numbers-juggling person, but if you are with THEM, then you share their fate! So says the fearsome Pirate Captain DON KARRRRNAGE! Which is me. Alone, the little traitor will not be able to stop my fabulous plans! When he and everyone realizes what's happening...it shall be too late, yes-no?

And with that, Don Karnage spun on his heels and he and his Pirates walked out of the cell, closing the door hard behind them and locking it.

\- I knew that guy looked familiar! - Rebecca groaned from her cell.

\- But why Karny wanted us here? And Kit? - Baloo wondered.

\- And how do we get out of here? - Jon asked.

\- Ol' Baloo will take care of it, Books - the bear grinned and walked to the cell door and peeked through it - Hey Guard we...aw, shoot...no guard.

\- Oh Molly - Rebecca whispered as she sat down o the wooden cell cot - I hope you are ok...

And at Higher for Hire, Rebecca's daughter was watching Kit talking through the radio with Louie and looking ever more worried.

\- So Baloo and Jon stopped by on the way to Port Flamingo early today? And never came back for gas or anything? - the young navigator asked.

\- No, Lil' Britches. And they shoulda been back hours ago too. - the bar owner said - think they are in trouble?

\- I don't know...but Miss Cunningham also disappeared...- the boy checked many papers on her desk, one of them with a name for a meeting with Mr. Gearnak - she only had this meeting today and should be back...I know she wouldn't forget to pick up Molly.

\- Or Lucy - the Little girl reminded Kit, placing her doll on the table on top of the paper Kit was checking.

\- Molly, c'mon, I'm...wait! - Kit looked down at the paper. The legs of the doll had covered part of the tycoon's name, leaving only the "arna" visible. He lifted the first leg, to see the "Ge" and whispered - Arna...Ge...arnage...- then he gasped.. - KARNAGE! Louie! Don Karnage has them!

\- Wait What? Are You sure, kiddo? - Louie said, dropping a glass that shattered on the floor.

\- I am sure of it! I don't know why, or how, but he is behind this! We need to find a way to get them back Louie! - the boy said frantically.

\- Easy there, Kit! We don't even know where they could be! - the bar owner reasoned.

\- Louie, they have to be in the Iron Vulture or the Pirate Island! And I know where the Island is. We have to try there first. - the young navigator said.

\- Aw, kid... - the monkey sighed and then looked around at the bar - Hey Willie! Need you and your plane! We gotta go to Cape Suzette pick up a navigator!

_\- Caribbean Ocean, North of Cape Suzette. The U.S.S. Valiant -_

At the bridge of the powerful battleship, a broad and tall lion captain gazed at the night ocean.

\- Hmpf. Those Air Pirates appear to have learned their lesson. The sky seems calm today. Anything new, Lieutenant? - The captain asked a dog who was looking through binoculars.

\- No Sir. Only some independent cargo planes and Mr. Khan's regular planes, but nothing else. - the dog answered, lowering his binoculars

\- Very well. - The lion said. - Let's hope it stays like that.

But next to the massive war vessel, a small submarine would emerge just its top, open its hatch and Mad Dog, carrying many gas grenades and a grenade launcher, would climb out and look for open port holes.

At the same time, on the other side of the battleship, another small submarine would emerge and from its hatch, Ratchet would come out with another grenade launcher and gas grenades.

Soon it started. Everywhere inside the ship and on the deck, grenades were falling and releasing the powerful sleeping gas. The crew was caught unaware and by surprise and had no chance to resist. A few tried to sound the alarm but Dumptruck and other pirates boarded wearing gas masks and quickly intercepted the disoriented sailors. When finally the gas cloud that had formed on top of the _U.S.S. Valiant _ had dispersed, the whole crew was asleep and being carried to the brig.

Mad Dog walks to the port side of the battleship and starts flashing light signs into the night ocean. It is answered by Hacksaw on a small rowboat, who repeats the same sign further away.

After a while, the dark silhouette of the _Iron Vulture_ is seen, not in the sky as it's usual, but on the water as a naval ship, approaching the _Valiant_, its massive size dwarfed by the flagship of the Navy.

The proud Pirate Captain climbs on deck and walks straight to the bridge of his newly acquired vessel. - Well done, my minions! - he cheered - Now, this wondrous vessel belongs to your outstanding and handsome leader, DON KARRRNAGE! - he unsheathed his cutlass and held it high in the air. - At the cannons men! Set a course to Cape Suzette! Tonight...we pluuuuunderrr the city!

What followed was intense cheering by the pirate crew, and then every man rushed on the deck. The massive battleship slowly turned around and its engines came to life, as it sailed steady to the unprepared city.

Meanwhile, we can see Baloo has been using his head. After another attempt banging it at the cell door, the big bear sits on the ground dizzy.

-Alright, folks, I've used ma head all I could...now time ta use yers - the pilot said as he got up and leaned against the cave wall.

Goldwing meanwhile had removed his jacket, folded it and was using it as a pillow as he was laying on the cot .- No way to unlock the door and no guard to trick outside...anybody has a spoon so we can start digging?

Rebecca was pacing back and forth in her own cell. - Don't worry, you two, I am sure that something is going to happen...they have to remember that we are here, right? They have to give us food and water. There is a whole set of rules for prisoners, right? They cannot let us starve and...and...- she suddenly ran to the cell door and started banging at it - SOMEBODY GET US OUT OF HERE! HELLLOOOO! LET US GO! I CAN TRADE OUR FREEDOM FOR A BIG YELLOW PLANE!

\- Hey, watch it Lady! - the big pilot bear said when he heard his baby being offered as trade. However his outrage was quickly silenced by the sounds of his belly grumbling. -Man, what I really could go fer right now is another Krakatoa Sundae from Louie's...

\- Not till You pay yer tab, cuz! - a familiar voice sounded outside the cell.

\- Ah, c'mon, Louie, you wouldn't deny...LOUIE? - Baloo jumped and ran to the cell door, looking through the little opening and seeing Louie and Kit standing outside and grinning.

\- Hi Papa Bear! Need a hand there? - the boy grinned.

\- Hey kid! Nah, it's really warm and nice here this time of the year. - the pilot chuckled.

\- Kit! Louie! Oh my God, I'm so glad to hear you two! Where is Molly! She's not with you, is she? - the worried bear mom asked quickly.

\- Don't worry Miss Cunningham, she's with Wildcat at the office. - Kit explained while opening the cells with a set of keys.

The three bears walked out of the cells, Goldwing slipping his jacket on - Nice to see you again, Kit...and you too Louie. But...Kit, how did you get the cell keys?

\- They were hanging from the wall on the other room. - the bearcub explained - The Island seems to be deserted, with minimal crew! I guess almost all the pirates left for something big!

\- Well, we should get outta here before they come back fer tea - Baloo said and the three started carefully walking out.

On the way out, they walked through the cave where everything that had been stolen from many planes was laying around. Kit then spotted the map on the wall and stopped. - Guys, look! - he pointed.

The keen navigator walked to the map and after a quick glance he pointed - These are the places where the pirates been attacking...and those...look like the navy ships...and this big one...it has to be the _U.S.S._ _Valiant_. And...it's marked as a target! They want to take over the ship!

\- But how? - Louie asked - The Navy boys would blow them to pieces before they even landed!

\- Wait...- Rebecca whispered. - The wine!

Everybody looked puzzled at her.

\- When I went to the meeting - she started -when Karnage was dressed like the tycoon, he offered me some wine to smell and that was the last thing I remember before waking up here! I guess they have some sleeping drug that works very fast!

\- That could have something to do with those open military crates - Jon pointed at the corner where the crates have been opened and most grenades were missing.

\- Okay, change of plan - Baloo said - we gotta get the _Sea Duck_. Louie, needja with me cuz. Kit, Becky, Jon, need you three t'get all of that sleeping stuff that's left.

\- They all nodded and Baloo and Louie left for then other cave where they were keeping the yellow cargo plane. A dumb looking but huge pirate mutt was sitting on a crate and had a heavy gun in his hands.

-Just like in Thembria that time, cuz? - Louie whispered, grinning.

-You know it! - the bear nodded.

After a few moments, Baloo comes out, dressed with a ragged jacket, carrying a bag and with an eye patch - Hey man, Captain is back and said that I should stay here and you should go outside to the ship! They need more men!

The pirate blinked, looking at Baloo and said - Uh...But..I can't...uh...the Captain said...to guard yellow plane...must guard yellow plane - and he raised the gun at Baloo.

The pilot bear simply slapped the gun and poked a finger at the huge mutt chest - CAPTAIN Don Karrrnage said that you must go to the ship! - Baloo then slipped out a radio - You wanna tell him that You won't follow orders? You hear that, Captain?

And suddenly a voice came through the radio - MUTINY? Why, you stinky mutt! I shall hang you by your pinkies while I scratch my claws on a blackboard, yes-no? - And from the radio room, Louie tried to stifle his laughter as he did his best impersonation of Don Karnage.

\- C-Captain? No, please, not the blackboard, Captain! I'm coming! - and the huge pirate gives Baloo the gun and dives into the water, swimming towards the cave exit.

Louie walked out of the radio room and he and Baloo high fived each other and ran for the _Sea Duck_.

Soon, the yellow plane flew out of Pirate Island, followed by old Willie's own plane. Inside the _Sea Duck_, Baloo tried to contact Cape Suzette but received no response.

\- This is the _Sea Duck_ to Cape Suzette. Do you copy? - the pilot tried. No answer.

Silence was heavy inside the cargo plane, until Louie broke it.

\- They are there already - the simian said.

_\- Cape Suzette -_

The guards at the cliffs of Cape Suzette were running scattered and scared as the last of the cannons was blown to pieces by the powerful artillery of the _U.S.S. Valiant_.

\- I repeat! - a guard dog said through his radio - The _Valiant_ is attacking Cape Suzette! we lost the cliff guns! We need immediate help!

From the bridge of the battleship, Don Karnage watched with pride. - Look at them run, men! Cape Suzette is open for plundering! Hoist our flag! - then he got the radio - Will, get the _Iron Vulture _airborne and have the crew board the planes! Bring everything that is of value! Do not forget the babies candies, yes-no?

And soon, through the clouds, the fearsome pirate flying fortress appeared, many fighters taking off from its open beak and top landing lane.

Meanwhile, at the battleship, the Navy flag went down, replaced by the well known Air Pirate symbol.

Inside the city, people were running and screaming as the sounds of the cannons being destroyed was enough to bring fear to the citizens.

But, from his tower overlooking the city, Mr. Shere Khan displayed no fear. The businessman watched with cold eyes and then turned around and pressed a button on his intercom.

\- Tell the General to launch the fighters - The Tiger said calmly.

And soon the Khan fighters were soaring the skies, heading to the Battleship.

But with the combined power of the _Iron Vulture_ , the _U.S.S. Valiant_, and the pirate fighters, Khan's planes had no chance and one by one they were taken down.

Without their defenses, the huge pirate airship flew past the cliffs and hovered menacingly over the besieged city. Inside the flying fortress, Will, Don Karnage's second in command, connected the radio to the loud speakers so the Captain could make his announcement.

\- Greeeeetings citizens of Cape Suzette! It is I, the world-famous pirate Don Karrrnage, speaking to you through my voice! - his voice bellowed through the powerful speakers as he spoke from the bridge of the battleship. - Once again, I come with open arms to pay a visit to your famous city...and you greeet me with cannons and silly little planes! Oh, but don't worry, I love to play with these little toys, yes-no? But it is a pity that I broke them! Now I need all your valuables to compensate! Give me everything you have, or my powerful boom-boom ship will blow you all to pieces, sí? You have been warned! Nobody resists the irresistible handsome Captain...DON KARRRRNAGE!

And the announcement was followed by the pirate fighters flying above the city, landing on the streets and panic all around.

Baloo and the others were now reunited at Louie's, along with many pilots, as the news came out through the radio.

\- The Air Pirates have taken over Cape Suzette! No one is safe! - came the voice through the radio - our air force has been defeated and Pirates now are plundering everything they can fin-wait, please, not my microphone! Please no! - and then static as the radio when silent.

\- Oh...Molly...my baby -Rebecca whispered and Baloo put a paw on her shoulder.

\- Molly and Wildcat will be safe, Beckers.- Baloo assured her - Karny thinks he got us locked in the Island...we gotta use that time!

\- Karnage does not have that many pirates - Kit said. - They are in their fighters, in the _Iron Vulture_ and the _Valiant._ They are short on personal and that will help us. Perhaps we can take the ship back!

-Kid, they got those huge cannons and blew those fighters and the cliff defenses to pieces! - Louie said - how can we even get close to that ship?

\- You can't...- the navigator said and then he reached into his sweater and flicked open his airfoil - but I can!

\- NO WAY! - Baloo thundered and walked to the boy - Kit, this is TOO dangerous fer you to do alone! You wanna crawl into a place full of Pirates and take them all by yourself?

\- Not by myself, Papa Bear! It's about...misdirection! - the bearcub grinned

\- I don't care who she is, kiddo, I'm not...- and then the big bear was interrupted by Rebecca who put a hand on his shoulder.

\- You mean a diversion, Kit? - the business woman asked. - It is still too dangerous.

Kit stood his ground - It's the only way! Look...here at Louie's we have the _best pilots in the world!_ You guys can fly over the battleship and avoid getting hit long enough while I land and start throwing out the gas grenades! once enough pirates are asleep, it's easy for you all to board the ship and fight off the rest! C'mon, guys! Who's with me?

The pilots exchanged looks among themselves, but nobody stepped in.

-Lil'Britches...it's...it's just too darn dangerous! - Baloo said - We can't have you alone down there while we are up there and...and..

\- But it's the ONLY WAY! - the boy insisted - C'mon we can do this together!

\- But Kit - Rebecca said - you will be alone down there...

\- Well...he doesn't have to be... - the Higher for Hire accountant stated as he got up from his chair - I can go with him, if that's okay.

\- YOU? - everybody said in unison.

\- Well, yeah, me - Goldwing said - I will go with Kit and make sure he stays in one piece while we put the pirates to sleep.

\- Well, now - Baloo looked down at Jon - You can't fly a plane but You can cloudsurf like this kiddo?

\- Ah..no, I don't think so...but if you do a low pass I can jump from the plane and dive...I bet I can swim and climb the ship and then meet with Kit, and we can do the gas thing. - the accountant said - C'mon guys, I have been nothing but a fifth wheel since we took off from Cape Suzette. Lemme help!

The pilots were doubtful but Rebecca stepped forward.

\- Jon...you are not a fifth wheel. You saved me and Molly and that I will never be able to repay. We can't ask you to risk yourself again for the city - she said.

The golden brown bear smiled - Miss Cunningham, I'm not risking myself for the city...I'm doing it to keep Kit safe, even though I doubt he needs saving - he smiled at the boy who grinned. - Besides, if I can survive being hit by a truck, I guess taking a swim won't kill me...

Rebecca and Baloo looked at each other and then at Kit.

\- Well...if you are sure you can look out after each other... - she said.

\- Ah still don't like it! - the big bear protested - it won't be no game down there, folks! Those pirates are not the brightest bulb but they got them guns and are trigger happy! We...- then pilot and navigator looked at each other, and Kit looked at him with pleading eyes.

-We...aw, darn it...- he adjusted his pilot hat defeated - I'm in...

Then another pilot stepped in - Me too!

And that was followed by another...and another...soon all the pilots at Louie's place had signed for the dangerous mission.

\- So it's set! - Kit stated - Let's do this, people!


	4. Chapter 4

\- Chapter 4 -

The menacing figure of the _Iron Vulture_ loomed over the city of Cape Suzette. People were still running off the streets, screaming, and trying to lock themselves inside their homes. Even the police was fleeing when the Air Pirates would shoot at their cars from their planes. And those who were not flying and shooting were already on the ground, breaking windows and invading stores and business and taking everything they wanted and sometimes setting up fires inside for fun.

Inside his tower, Shere Khan watched as his city was plundered. The massive tiger turned from the window and sat down before his desk and, as his intercom beeped, he pressed the button to talk.

\- Mr. Khan - a frightened feminine voice of his secretary came through - S-Should I call your Limo, Sir?

The tiger eyes were cold and unemotional. - That will not be necessary, Mrs. Snarly. This tower is perfectly safe-

However, he was interrupted by the sounds of the windows from two floors below shattering under the gunfire from a passing pirate plane. Khan's only gesture was to pause for a moment and then continue - I will stay, Mrs. Snarly, thank you. - and he turned off the intercom.

The richest man in Cape Suzette placed both his paws on his desk, staring with eyes growing visibly narrower...then he unsheathed his claws and dragged them against the wood, leaving deep marks and snarling one name - Don...Karnage...

Meanwhile a strange squad of planes, led by a familiar yellow cargo plane, was getting closer and closer to the _U.S.S. Valiant._ Soon they were within visual range.

\- Okay, fellas, you all know yer thing. - Baloo broadcasted on the radio to the other planes - We gotta distract those guys so Kit and Jon can give 'em sweet dreams. You're both ready back there?

The navigator was setting his goggles on and had two crossed belts with grenades over his chest in an X. - All ready here Papa Bear!

Jon himself was taking off his glasses and jacket and gave them to Rebecca - After this gets wet it would weigh a ton...so Kit, tell me again...HOW are you going to get on that boat? - the accountant asked as he got himself a grappling gun.

Kit simply grinned - Like this! - And he pressed the button that opened the cargo bay doors, grabbed his surfing rope, ran to the edge and jumped.

The golden brown bear eyes widened and he ran to the edge in panic, only to see the bearcub flip open his airfoil and slip it under his feet and gracefully surf the clouds behind the _Sea Duck_.

\- Man...now I've seen everything... - the accountant whispered very impressed.

\- Okay, boys, time to face the music! - Baloo screamed from the cockpit and the squad of planes dove toward the battleship.

From the bridge of the _U.S.S. Valiant_, Gibber looked at the sky and gasped, came to Don Karnage's side and whispered in his ear.

\- What do you mean they are attacking again? I thought those eediots had run out of their silly tin planes! Don't they know that it is foolish to attack the Legendary DON KARRRNAGE? - But the Pirate Captain looked at the sky and indeed saw many planes coming toward them. - ALL MEN TO THE CANONS! - He commanded while he raised his cutlass - BRING THEM ALL DOWN!

And the pirates hurried to the cannons on the deck and started firing at t the small squad.

-Fireworks started! It's our cue! - The big gray pilot flying the _Sea Duck_ yelled as he fell behind, letting the other planes pass him and come closer to the battleship while he approached the ocean.

At that moment, Kit let go of the rope and using his unique skill, he glided toward the deck of the _Valiant._ But just before he landed, a pirate came running from below the deck and spotted him.

Not that it did him any good. Kit did not slow down and landed with his airfoil on the Pirate's face, knocking him cold, flipping in the air and landing on his feet while he folded his airfoil back and then slipped it inside his sweater. - Let's hope this works - Kit whispered as he took out one grenade and ran toward one of the cannon cabins.

In the skies, the cargo pilots were doing their best to dodge the cannon fire coming from the battleship. Two planes were grazed and had to turn around, while the others kept their diversion.

Close to the ocean, the _Sea Duck_ was flying as low as Baloo could bring her. -Okay, I see Kit landed, Books! Yer turn!

The accountant gave a thumbs up and when Baloo did a close pass toward the battleship, Jon jumped off the open cargo hold, diving in the waters. He swam as fast as he could to get close to the hull of the huge battleship and, when he emerged, he took out the grappling hook and aimed at the starboard rail and fired.

On the deck, Kit, who had a wet towel around his face to protect from the gas, was putting the pirates to sleep. Two cannons were out of commission now and he was running toward the next.

\- What eees going on here? Those silly planes are not firing, why?! - Don Karnage growled, and he pulled the binoculars Gibber had hanging from his neck, along with Gibber himself, and looked through them - But...those are not fighters...they are those worthless cargo pilots we attacked, yes-no? But what are they...non..NON! - he screamed as he finally spotted the familiar yellow cargo plane. - NON, NON, NON, They are NOT going to ruin my wondrous plan this time! WHY ARE YOU EEEDIOTS NOT FIRING! FIRE!

The pirates who were not sleeping in their cannon cabins kept firing at the incoming planes. The _Sea Duck_ had joined them in the diversion, and dove toward the battleship in a corkscrew, narrowly avoiding the gunfire past her. Don Karnage saw her coming fast and gasped in horror as it seemed that the plane would kamikaze-crash against the ship. But from behind the yoke, Baloo just grinned and he pulled up in the last minute before hitting the vessel, making Rebecca and Louie scream.

\- BALOO! - She gasped, her face still white - Do NOT do that again, please!

By now, Kit was about to throw another grenade inside a cabin...when something grabbed his arm.

\- Hey, what are you doing here? - Mad Dog yelled as he grabbed the navigator's arm, a cutlass in his other hand ready to strike.

But before Kit could react, a hand came from below the ship's railing, grabbed the pirate by his vest and pulled him overboard, sending him into the ocean with a big splash.

\- We're taking over the ship, you mind? - Jon said as the wet accountant pulled himself aboard the battleship while answering the dropped pirate's question.

Then a loud alarm came out all over the ship.

\- They know it's a trap! - Kit screamed and then he looked from one side to the other, pulled out the grenade belts and gave them to Jon - Keep them busy here, I have an idea! - the bearcub said, opened one of the doors and closed behind him.

\- Wait kid, what.. - was all the accountant could say before Kit disappeared...then he turned around and saw pirates rushing down from the bridge. - Aw, great...- and he quickly took off his wet shirt and wrapped around his head and started throwing grenades.

On the _Iron Vulture_, the radio crackled to life and Karnage's first mate, Will, answered.

\- Will, bring the _Iron Vulture_ around and tell those useless eeeediots on the ground to attack those silly cargo type people! They must NOT stop my wonderful plundering plan, yes-no? I will shoot them down and then I will hang them by their pinkies and torture each one of them with Turnips and Sandpaper!

The first mate quickly started calling all the pirates, while on the deck of the battleship, a panicked accountant tries to put pirates to sleep while staying alive running like crazy and hoping the smoke of the grenades can cover him enough.

But his luck runs out when pirates with gas masks start showing up. He keeps trying to evade them, running between the cannons, but on one turn, he slams against a mountain of a mutt known as Dumptruck.

\- Hehehe...going somewhere? - The huge pirate grinned as he kicked the grenades belts out of reach and looked down at the golden brown bear laying on the deck.

\- So it is YOU who attacked my wonderful person and my big boom-boom ship? - The Pirate Captain himself showed up growling, pushing aside his pirates and stopped to stand over the accountant.

\- Attack? You mean this isn't a cruise ship? - the brown bear smiled a cheesy smile as he got back to his feet - Oh, my mistake! I got the wrong ticket! With your permission, I'll just go..whoa! -His attempt of exit was quickly stopped by Karnage's cutless pointed close to his neck.

\- Do NOT try to be funny with me, boy! I see you are really part of that annoying group of stupid cargo-type people, yes-no? SO, I'm going to give YOU the same I will give THEM! Men, tie him to the end barrel of a cannon and fire him to little bitsy pieces!

\- Psst! Hey Karnage! I wouldn't do that if I were you! - the known voice of the young navigator was heard behind them, and all turned to see Kit standing on the deck by one of the cannons.

\- Aha! So, I KNEW this book worm wasn't alone, sí? You little traitor had to be around here, somewhere! - Karnage snarled - But tell me, boy...what should the greeeat Don Karrrrnage fear, now that I have you two right in my grasp?

\- Hum...aw, I don't know...but these guys want to talk with you... - Kit pointed behind the cannon and then...all the sailors from the _U.S.S. Valiant_ started walking around, swords and guns in hand, and looking very...very angry. Specially their lion Captain.

Karnage's look turned to surprise and then fear - Weeeell, well...I am very sure that, we can solve this in a simple way, yes-no? Something like...MEN, RETREAT! FIGHT FOR YOUR CAPTAIN AS I ESCAPE, SÍ? - The wolfish Air Pirate screamed as he jumped over the railing and into the waters.

At the same time, the crew from the _U.S.S. Valiant_ attacked but the pirates were not up for a fight and quickly dove after their Captain in retreat.

By now, the _Iron Vulture_ was approaching the battleship and the pirates in the fighters spotted their colleagues and their Captain jumping in the water and so they landed their planes on the ocean to pick them up.

\- To the cannons men! - The lion Captain bellowed - Shoot down that Pirate monstrosity!

And the trained crew quickly took over the artillery's controls and the_ Iron Vulture _ was received with a salvo of gunfire.

Will, the first mate, watched in horror as parts of the huge airship were being blown away and smoke started coming out. He quickly turned the ship around toward the ocean as more hits would blow against the hull.

Just a moment later, a certain Air Pirate Captain, dripping wet, stepped on the bridge and yelled - What are you doing, you eeediot?! - and he shoved his first mate aside - Full power ahead! Retreat! Get us out of here, sí?

And as the first rays of dawn started coming out, the crew of the _U.S.S. Valiant_, along with a certain young navigator and an accountant, celebrated the sight of a smoking, limping _Iron Vulture_ flying away, defeated.

\- So, when you went away, you were going to find all the sailors? - Jon asked Kit.

\- Yes! - the bearcub grinned - I set a route from Louie's to here so that we would fly over where the _Valiant_ was when the pirates boarded it! I saw no rowboats or anything so I took a chance that Karnage would lock the sailors in the brig! Making them prisoners in their own brig...I knew he would love the irony of that!

Around the ship, the cargo planes who valiantly served as distraction for the sneaky attack were landing on the surrounding waters.

\- Those are the pilots I told you about, Sir! - Kit told the lion Captain.

\- Bring them all aboard if they wish...they are all welcome - the old lion smiled. And, sure enough, the first ones aboard where Baloo and Rebecca, who came running at Kit and sandwiched him in the biggest hug ever.

\- Aw, Lil' Britches, kiddo...you're one of a kind! - the gray bear grinned.

\- Oh, Kit...that was so VERY risky! I'm so glad you are not hurt! - The motherly Becky said as she hugged the navigator, making him blush.

\- He was great - Jon said smiling and putting his shirt back on - To free the sailors was spot on, and he WHOOF! - the accountant gasped as the gray bear now gave HIM a bearhug.

\- You're ok with me, Books! - Baloo boomed - Flew in the _Duck, _went to _Louie's, _got kidnapped by pirates and made fools outta them! Now you're _really_ part of the crew! - the big bear grinned.

Jon simply smiled as he was put down - Thanks guys...I'm glad I could help.

Rebecca then approached gave him his jacket back and put a hand on his shoulder - And we are glad to have you. Thanks for watching out after Kit - and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went to join everyone else who was climbing aboard to celebrate.

And this was Jon's time to blush.

In the streets of Cape Suzette, citizens where coming out with the new dawning day and soon the radios crackled to life, this time with the voice of the Captain of _U.S.S. Valiant_

\- This is Captain Ramirez, of the Battleship _Valiant_. The pirates were defeated and our ship is back under our command. You are all safe. I repeat. The Pirate threat is over. We have won.

And with that, cheering exploded throughout the streets.

And inside a small business by the docks, a cute yellow bearcub girl sat with her friend, a lion mechanic.

\- WildCat...do you think mom will be back? - she whispered, hugging her doll Lucy tight.

\- Well, Molly, I guess...- he started and then he grinned at the sight of a familiar yellow plane approaching, from the co-pilot window, Rebecca waving down at them - I guess you could ask her!

When the plane came to a stop, Rebecca rushed out to meet her daughter, who came running and jumped in her mother's arms.

\- Ah, home sweet home - the pilot bear said as he stepped out of the _Sea Duck_.

\- And...- Rebecca turned around with Molly in her arms and yawned a bit - since we had no rest...I guess...hum...there would be no harm taking the day off today, Baloo...

The big bear's eyes widened - You're serious? Aw, Beckers, you're the best! - he hugged his boss and her daughter, sweeping them both off their feet. - C'mon kiddo...after a power nap, we can go fishing and then to _Louie's_. You coming Books?

Jon yawned - Sorry, big guy...but had all the action today that I'll ever need for a while...I'm going home and hit the bed...see you guys on Monday...- he smiled and walked to his motorcycle. It came to life with a roar and soon the accountant was speeding off.

\- How about you, Beckers? - Baloo asked.

\- Sorry Baloo..but been away from this little one for too long - she smiled and kissed her daughter - but you boys have fun.

\- Okay, kiddo, you and me then...whatthe...- he blinked as Kit had fallen asleep on top of a crate. Baloo smiled, picked him up and walked toward the building - I guess after a LONG nap...

_\- Epilogue -_

_\- Shere Khan's office_ -

The tycoon tiger watched through the huge windows below as the city fires were put down and order resumed. Behind him, a new desk had been just delivered and installed, and the hired muscle - two gorillas, were leaving through the elevator as a slender figure nearly got bumped by them.

The figure approached the desk. - Mr. Khan?

The tiger turned around and looked at the rat dressed in a trench coat and a fedora standing before him. - Mr. Jones. Do you have any news for me?

\- Yes Sir. - the rat said - I am sorry I couldn't come earlier but with all that happened in the city, I had to find shelter. But here it is - and he placed a manila envelope on the tiger's desk. - He is back in Cape Suzette, Sir...and working at a small business at the docks.

Khan opened the envelope and gazed down at its contents, a hint of a smile on his stone-like face. - Interesting... Does he have the blueprints?

\- I sneaked in his home and searched, Sir, but could not find any. If he does, it's well hidden - the rat said.

Khan frowned a bit. - Keep me informed of his whereabouts, Mr. Jones. - he then swiveled the chair to look at the great windows.

\- The time is coming for us to meet, boy. - a predatory smile in the tiger's face.


End file.
